One of the technical problems that has been the basis for the present invention has been how one might, from one barreled weapon, be able to fire several rounds in rapid succession from one and the same barrel, where all rounds shall impact against a selected target more or less simultaneously, that is, how one might accomplish a proverbial “Multi-Round Simultaneous Impact” (MRSI) effect. MRSI requires that each round's trajectory to the target and its muzzle velocity must be able to be varied with a high degree of exactitude. One known problem, thus, means that fact that the conventional propellants include propellant and/or explosives that can have some transient combustion properties, which brings about some variations between the individual charges. Said properties are also dependent on the temperature at which the round is fired. A further problem is that the relevant barreled weapon, regardless of its caliber and type can only hold a known, defined number of charges. The present invention deals primarily with barreled weapons with larger calibers, such as artillery pieces, tank canons, anti-armor weaponry, etc., which, however, does not exclude that the invention can also be used for weapons with smaller calibers, such as proverbial Gatling guns and machine guns, etc.
One has to have access to different propellant charges, that can be adapted and combined for a given target, the target's range from the weapon, relevant weather conditions, etc., in order to effectively be able to fire on different targets. This means that a given, defined amount of charges must be rammed in the weapon prior to each round, where the number of charge types included is defined by said range, given temperature, etc. The weapons' effect must also be adapted to whichever given round in a salvo as is applicable, in order that an as optimal muzzle velocity (V0) as possible is achieved for every individual round.
A high muzzle velocity (V0) is desirable when it can be utilized to increase the artillery range, improve penetration capability of tank canons, or reduce the flight time of projectile trajectory in order to thereby make it easier to combat targets that make evasive maneuvers, such as in anti-air artillery applications, etc. Thus, great efforts have been made and continue to be made in order to achieve an ever higher muzzle velocity (V0).
It is also desirable that the muzzle velocity (V0) is as variable as possible in order to achieve the best MRSI effect possible. For example, the MRSI effect can be achieved by firing each round in the salvo at the same muzzle velocity (V0) but at different elevations so that the thereby differing projectile trajectories become of such different lengths that the impact is simultaneous in any case despite the time difference between firings, or the firings occur at different elevation angles and different muzzle velocities that are adapted to the range and the time difference between the firings. The successively increasing muzzle velocity (V0) for each round in a salvo is achieved toady by increasing the number of propellant charges for each round and/or by using different charges with increasing energic content. The same effect can, thus, also be achieved, to a certain extent, by the proverbial ETC technology, according to which further propellant energy can be conferred to the projectile in the form of electro-thermal energy that is conferred to the round through the electro-thermal plasma that is primarily used to ignite the pyrotechnic main propellant. This principle is based on the electrical energy is conferred to the round through the electro-thermal plasma by having the electro-thermal plasma account for an increased gas pressure behind the projectile.
The Electro-Thermal-Chemical canon technology means, however, that conventional fuses for the ignition of the pyrotechnic propellant charge can not be used. The fuse for ETC canons are instead replaced by an electric igniter of the plasma generator type, which aside from initiation of the given round's pyrotechnic propellant charge, can, thus, also make possible that a certain amount of electric energy can be conferred, in the form of gas pressure behind the projectile increased by the plasma, to each round. This possibility to increase the gas pressure behind the projectile can also be utilized in order to compensate for the possible differences that can occur between successive firings in one salvo. Assuming that the electric energy conferred to the plasma is maintained during the entire propulsion of the projectile through the barrel, then either the projectile weight can increase, compared with conventional canons, despite the muzzle velocity obtained or the muzzle velocity can increase despite the projectile weight obtained. The cost of a plasma generator is, however, considerably higher than that of a conventional igniter, which is why it is desirable to find a method to fire rounds in a series with one and the same plasma generator. To date, however, no one has introduced a sufficiently good plasma generator for firing several rounds in a salvo onto the market to the best of our knowledge. The alternative has, to date, been to equip each round with its own plasma generator.
The requirement of a good electrical contact, under all conditions, between the electro-thermal plasma jet igniter and an electric pulse generator utilized for the activation of the igniter, as well as a high degree of active service orientation, means that it is advantageous if one can utilize one and the same igniter for all rounds in one and the same salvo and, further, to have the plasma jet igniter installed in the firing gun's breech or endpiece.
Electro-Thermal-Chemical (ETC) plasma jet igniter, and ETC propulsion, thus, deal with and electric igniter of the plasma generator sort, which to date has usually been arranged inside an ETC adapted ammunition round but that could have also been a separately arrangement connected to the breech ring of the weapon (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,062) and which plasma generator is intended to ignite the round's propellant charge comprising a propellant or an explosive substance for achieving a propulsion of the round's warhead through a barrel by both the chemically formed propellant gases from the combustion of the propellant charge, itself, and, further, by the electric energy conferred by the plasma. The latter can afford a variable energic content upon by electrification, makes up, in part, from at least a suitably conductive consumable material, initial ionized plasma that is used to ignite the propellant charge, itself, and, in part, a second ionized plasma that is formed after the ignition of the propellant charge.
The first ionized plasma is created in most cases inside the igniter during the consumption of the one or several of the consumable material, of suitable sort, there arranged, of which one is electrically conductive, and then can be made of fine steel wool, while the other consumable materials can preferably be of lighter material such as plastic but even different fluids can be used for this end. A powerful electric current is led, upon starting up the conventional plasma jet igniter, at high voltage through the conductive consumable material so that it is heated to such a high degree that it, and other suitable consumable material, is vaporized and ionized and form the initial plasma.
Generally it is also the case with plasma jet igniters that the plasma, developed therein due to the resultant high pressure inside the plasma jet igniter, is forced to spurt out as one or several jet streams, which jet streams, in turn, ignite the propellant charge, itself. The propellant gases formed thereby can also, as earlier indicated, confer further energy through a variable electrical energy supplement by means of an added voltage along the barrel whereby the second plasma forms.